Shikha's Sweet Nothings For Veer
Shikha's Sweet Nothings For Veer is the 26th episode of the show and is aired on 7 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay asking Murli to enter the house. Advay recalls Chandni’s words. Chandni cries and says everyone is happy but…. Meghna says you are not happy. Chandni says after marriage, girls cry in bidaai, I used to joke, that girls can call and video chat, but when I m marrying now, I feel scared to leave mum, you both and family. They cry having a senti talk. Chandni says I have to laugh, cry and dance on cheap songs with you two, but leave from here. They hug and cry. Meghna leaves. Murli hides and sees the door open. He says way is clear, I will check the room. Advay asks him to search the room well. He collides with Veer. They ask each other what are they doing here. Advay says this is my house. Veer says then its ours, if house is of one brother, its of other one too. Advay recalls Mikku and says we are strangers, I m not your brother. Veer jokes on him. He asks him to chill and holds his shoulder. Advay gives a stare. Veer says sorry, so this house is yours, the one who is getting married, who is she to you. Advay says she is my….. Veer says when you get stuck in saying this, it means ….. nothing…. Advay thinks this guy talks a lot, he is hiding something. Veer thinks this guy talks much less, he is hiding something. Chandni comes. Advay looks at her. He comes to her. She says you are still here, this besharmi ki height song is made on you. He asks will you send your would be husband to jail. She asks him to show his over smartness to police. He says you don’t forget this is my house, none can make me leave. She says I will make you leave, its my challenge. He says then its my challenge too, you can’t stop me from doing this rasam. She asks will you do today’s rasam with me. He says that’s my challenge Ms. Katto Gilheri. He flirts and goes. Shikha gets the special laddoos and says its bhaang laddoos for Veer, we will make him say truth and out of this house. Chandni asks are you mad. Shikha says no, I have to do this to make mad fine. Indrani comes and compliments Chandni. Shikha says you forgot you have another beautiful daughter too. Indrani says yes I forgot and calls Meghna. They laugh. Indrani hugs them. Meghna comes and says group hug without me, none loves me. Indrani hugs her. PP baba sits on the swing and does funny shayari. Meghna says its romantic rasam, don’t know when will I sit on swing with someone. Shikha calls her despo. They argue. Chandni says its my and PP’s first rasam. Shikha says roka happened. Meghna says ASR did roka himself. Chandni recalls the roka and says where is he. Shikha signs her. Advay comes there. Lights get on. Indrani thanks him for coming. Shikha says he is helping in arrangements as girl’s brother. Chandni says anything, he would be your brother. They tease Chandni. Advay winks to her. Chandni thinks he should have gone by now. Murli tells what all he got, John abraham’s pic, with John weds Meghna written. Advay sees the room on video call. Veer talks to PP and his mum. PP says this shirt is for one lakh, you know I will wear 10 lakhs shirt in wedding. Veer jokes. Shikha asks Veer to have laddoo. He says you are taking care of me well. She says I troubled you by misunderstanding. He takes laddoo. He sees Meghna signing Shikha and stops from eating. He says thanks, I will keep bhog for Bholenath and come. Shikha says fine, keep bhog and then have it. PP asks Chandni to hold his hand. Advay looks on and kicks a cold drink bottle near her feet. She picks the bottle instead holding PP’s hand. Murli shows the things to Advay. Advay stops him and sees the box. He asks him to find the keys. Murli asks how are you sure. Advay thinks of Chandni’s words. Murli looks for keys. Indrani says Saawan jhula is a sign of love, we pray husband and wife’s love is also like Radha and Krishna, when husband calls out wife by name in front of everyone for the first time…. Advay calls out Chandni. Everyone looks on. Advay asks Chandni to hear carefully what her mum is saying. He says Katto Gilheri. Indrani says wife gets love and right, we will pray there is love always between you too. Kajal reminds Rajit their marriage time. Rajit and Shakun hold hands behind Kajal’s back. Shilpa looks on. Indrani asks Chandni to sit on swing. Chandni recalls Advay’s words. Murli says I did not get keys. Advay says I will just come. Indrani asks PP to sit. Advay presses the remote and lifts the swing in the air. PP falls down. Everyone gets shocked. Indrani asks Rajit/Ranjit to do something. Advay smiles seeing Chandni. PP says its 20 feet above the ground. Advay says actually, its 22 and a half feet. He thinks I will come back till this game goes on. Chandni asks them to save her, she is scared of height. Advay stops hearing this. He recalls Chandni’s phobia. Ranjit says I asked the man to get the ladder. Advay says no need, I will get her down. Chandni says I don’t want his help, I m better here. Indrani asks her to be quiet. She asks Advay to help her. Precap: Advay jumps and gets on the swing. Chandni says I m feeling scared, save me please. Advay says nothing will happen, open your eyes. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 26 References Episode 26 Guide